mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugarcube Corner/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png|This is where Pinkie Pie wants Twilight Sparkle to come with her. Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Applebuck Season Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake at their house, Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png|A happy Pinkie Pie. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|Ah, sure Pinkie, just be careful. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|We trust you completely. Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Baking from the book. Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|A not-so-well Applejack, about to help Pinkie, make muffins. Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Applejack, outside Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|''Muffins for everypony!'' Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png|Oh no it's Gilda! Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|The smile of an evil plan! Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|She must really be scared. Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png|Fluttershy, leading the ducks passed Sugarcube Corner. Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png|Roooar! Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png|Rarity, Applejack and Twilight in Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Smile of a million bucks. Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png|Gilda about to leave Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Confronting Gilda. Dragonshy Sugarcube Corner exterior shot S01E07.png|Sugarcube Corner, in Dragonshy. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Hehehehe... Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|...Oh, streamers. Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|..Streamers are always fun. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png|This is a little creepy. Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|The Cakes are preparing lots of treats in anticipation Princess Celestia's visit. Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|as I said, the cakes are in work Pinkie Pie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png|Is Pinkie Pie ROYALTY OR NOT!?!?!?! Pinkie Pie "fit for a king" S1E10.png Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Aww aren't you a cutie... Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Poor Lyra. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|Morning in Ponyville Shimmers? Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera is held at Sugarcube Corner. Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png|Yum! Baked bads S1E12.png|Um..... Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders are born! Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie explaining the sign of a lucky day S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie´s bathroom is shown for the first time Twilight freaking out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight use my magic S1E20.png Twilight jealous of her S1E20.png Twilight promise me S1E20.png Pinkie Pie swear 2 S1E20.png Twilight not happy wide eyes S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Royal guards guarding the doors to Sugarcube Corner during a royal visit by Princess Celestia. Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png|Fluttershy in shock Spike rings the bell S01E22.png|Spike helping out with the food preparation. Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Rainbow Dash smiling in Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Pinkie Pie confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|A zoom-out of the shop before a transition to Golden Oak Library. Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie thinking S1E24.png Spike about to kick a quince S1E24.png Pinkie Pie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png|It's raining tacos... well, weirder things have happened. Party of One Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png|Full view of Pinkie Pie's room. The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png|Gummy's birthday party Party's over S1E25.png|Sugarcube Corner at night Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png|The room also serves as an interrogation room. Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie and her imaginary friends having a "party". Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|That's Pinkie's bed in the background. Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png The Cutie Pox Sweetie Belle pushing cupcake to Apple Bloom S2E06.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Pinkie Pie on front of entrance S2E06.png LyingPinkie S02E06.png Pinkie Pie says "Make it stop!" again S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png Confused Applejack S02E08.png Rainbow Dash Picture With Applejack S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.png Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.png Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Greeting Spike S02E10.png Spike thanks S2E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|Sapphire cupcakes are great....for a dragon like Spike. Spike close call S2E10.png Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E10.png|I'm ready for a cake assault! Pinkie Pie fell on her face S2E10.png|....or a second thought How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png Twilight out of control S2E10.png Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png Baby Cakes Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png Pinkie Pie a month old S2E13.png Play Time! S02E13.png Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png Pinkie Pie here I am S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png Getting ready S02E13.png Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie no problemo S2E13.png We eat food, not tablecloths S02E13.png Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png Pinkie Pie oh dear S2E13.png Pinkie Pie in there S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png Twilight I finished work S2E13.png Twilight she did need help S2E13.png Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pinkie Pie looking for Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie more scary things S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png Clean house S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png Hearts and Hooves Day Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png CMC exiting Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Getting Ready S02E18.png Pinkie Pie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie Pie punch on head S2E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png Rarity and Pinkie look at attacked Royal Riff S2E19.png Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie and Rarity reading newspapers S02E23.png Pinkie Pie reading S2E23.png Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png Rarity she's the S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png|Pinkie on her bed Pinkie Pie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png|At the front door One Bad Apple CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|Sneaking in Sugarcube Corner CMC walking out the door S3E4.png|Full view of the room Wonderbolts Academy Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie falls down S3E07.png Pinkie Pie checking on the mailbox again S3E07.png|Still waiting for Rainbow´s letter Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png Pinkie Pie hopping towards the door S3E07.png Just for Sidekicks Go Ahead S3E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Sugarcube Corner S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sugarcube Corner EG.png|Sugarcube Corner in Equestria Girls Twilight asks for extra oats EG.png Mrs. Cake confused "oats?" EG.png|Mrs. Cake Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight and Flash "bumping into each other" EG.png Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png|Love's first sight! Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Background humans surprised 1 EG.png Background humans surprised 2 EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png|Every"body" is confused Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rarity puts pony ears on Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Rarity hugging Twilight EG.png Season four Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie "so, SO excited!" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash in front of birthday banner S4E12.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "if there's a party in need" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie alone S4E12.png Twilight walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie putting away party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie smiling at photos S4E12.png|Pinkie Pie remembers her party memories. Pinkie Pie pushing balcony doors open S4E12.png Pinkie Pie racing down stairs S4E12.png Pinkie Pie squashes cheese sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Pinkie's Lament' big finish S4E12.png|Is this outfit looks famillar? Filli Vanilli Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png Fluttershy peeking outside S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac walk up to Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity "Big Mac's voice is all better" S4E14.png Rarity and Big McIntosh grinning S4E14.png Fluttershy pouting S4E14.png Rarity talking to Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity "sound like your lovely self again" S4E14.png Rarity looking at sad Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy sad about her "last performance" S4E14.png Fluttershy walking away from Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy looking back to Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac "would it be okay" S4E14.png Fluttershy giving a sad pout S4E14.png Big McIntosh sympathetic smile S4E14.png Fluttershy smiling with starry eyes S4E14.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy singing happily S4E14.png Fluttershy singing and Big Mac sweating S4E14.png The Ponytones looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy spinning around S4E14.png Fluttershy pushing the curtain S4E14.png Big Mac nearly falls off stage S4E14.png Fluttershy losing herself to the music S4E14.png Fluttershy bumps into the curtain S4E14.png Curtain falls on the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy singing "I love the music" S4E14.png Fluttershy stops singing S4E14.png Fluttershy hiding behind her tail S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Fluttershy scared S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy runs out of Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Applejack confronting Big Mac S4E14.png Applejack "you got some 'splainin' to do" S4E14.png Applejack talking to Big McIntosh S4E14.png Applejack "couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight" S4E14.png Applejack "for corn's sake!" S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie's friends arriving at Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Rainbow yawning S4E18.png Rainbow "Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" S4E18.png Twilight knocking at the door S4E18.png Twilight hearing noise inside S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Thank goodness you're all here!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throwing her friends into the Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Rainbow gets hit by closed door S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling Rainbow in S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends look down S4E18.png Twilight shakes off rock candy off of her hoof S4E18.png Twilight "What is all this?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie making some rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I need your help taste-testing" S4E18.png Applejack "like an awful lot of candy" S4E18.png Rarity "Even for you" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "have gone a teensy bit" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie big grin S4E18.png Mountains of rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends feeling pain after eating the rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie with a bin of rock candy S4E18.png Rainbow "My teeth hurt" S4E18.png AJ "I think we've had plenty" S4E18.png Applejack pointing her hoof S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "before she gets here" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie consuming the rock candy S4E18.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and AJ weirded out S4E18.png Twilight "She's only staying for the week" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I'm making candy for all of us!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends don't want more rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "super-duper special tradition" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie holding rock candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie begins to tell her story S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drawing S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Maud and I have been trading" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie grin squee S4E18.png AJ "what a great tradition" S4E18.png Rainbow "The secret ingredient is rocks?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "But these" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends listening Pinkie Pie talking S4E18.png Fluttershy "what kind of a rock are they?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Can't tell ya that, silly!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "It's a secret!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie patting on Fluttershy's mane S4E18.png Pinkie "for a really long time" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are gonna become bestest friends!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity and Twilight S4E18.png AJ getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling Fluttershy S4E18.png Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends S4E18.png Rarity "but won't she start worrying" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "She sure will" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I gotta get out of here!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throws her friends away S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie leaving S4E18.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Bird's eye view of Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|If you look to your right... Inspiration Manifestation Claude levitating puppets S4E23.png Claude "come to see the show, I presume?" S4E23.png Claude "You'll notice I had to make do" S4E23.png Claude "to produce a functioning theater" S4E23.png Puppets S4E23.png Rarity grinning at Claude S4E23.png ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sweet Shoppe exterior view EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow Dash "it happens to all of us when we play" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Pinkie sliding down banister S5E3.png Pinkie grabbing balloons while sliding S5E3.png Pinkie jumps into pile of balloons S5E3.png Pinkie trots toward the door S5E3.png Burst of confetti behind Pinkie's door S5E3.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Metal Gear Discord S5E7.png Pinkie sad and surrounded by cake boxes S5E7.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone The Sugarcube Corner S5E8.png Pinkie smiling while Gummy is covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie stirring a pan S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of him S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at nutty meringue S5E8.png Pinkie taking out food from the oven S5E8.png Pinkie "you can drizzle some of the ganache over it" S5E8.png Gummy left alone S5E8.png Gummy still on the kitchen table S5E8.png Slice of Life Gummy in Sugarcube Corner window S5E9.png Party Pooped Pinkie on the floor S5E11.png|Oh, Pinkie, I'm sorry you got stressed for trying to impress the yaks. Twilight sees that Pinkie is nowhere to be seen S5E11.png Disco balls S5E11.png Present boxes S5E11.png Drawers S5E11.png Mane 6 in Pinkie's basement S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Pinkie surrounded by dream cakes S5E13.png Monster cake appears before Pinkie S5E13.png Pinkie surrounded by monster cakes S5E13.png Pinkie and Luna surrounded by cake mess S5E13.png Luna attempts to follow the Tantabus S5E13.png Scare Master Rarity removing her blindfold S5E21.png Pinkie puts a blindfold on Rainbow S5E21.png Pinkie Pie stops Rainbow's spinning S5E21.png Rainbow spins toward the poster S5E21.png Rarity "you don't have to do anything you don't want to" S5E21.png Pinkie dumps apples into water trough S5E21.png Fluttershy "it is?" S5E21.png Twilight and friends taking candy bags S5E21.png Fluttershy "I can't scream for help" S5E21.png Pinkie "you're not taking out ALL of the fun" S5E21.png Twilight glaring at Rainbow Dash S5E21.png Fluttershy "so many things that terrify me" S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "you're being serious" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I have the perfect idea" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'm excited to see everypony soon!" S5E21.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie points at the mountain of cupcakes S5E19.png Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Pound Cake putting pacifier into Gummy's mouth S5E19.png Mrs. Cake "Oh, em, Pinkie" S5E19.png Door closed S5E19.png Pinkie running away fast S5E19.png Pinkie "Too close" S5E19.png Pinkie "I obviously can't be around my friends right now" S5E19.png Mr. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mr. Cake "these deliveries can't wait!" S5E19.png Pinkie upset S5E19.png Pinkie's smile turns into a frown S5E19.png Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Pinkie Pie goes back to Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie "I've been getting liberal with those Pinkie Promises lately" S5E19.png Sugarcube Corner door bell rings S5E19.png Twilight and company enter Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Shining Armor ruffles Twilight's mane S5E19.png Shining Armor and Cadance "we're having a baby!" S5E19.png Twilight smiles with elation S5E19.png Pinkie in pieces on the floor S5E19.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow enjoy the party S5E19.png What About Discord? Twilight and Spike looks behind S5E22.png Twilight and Spike see Applejack and Pinkie laughing S5E22.png Discord eats the cupcake S5E22.png Twilight "He's everywhere today" S5E22.png Discord "Oh, now where was I?" S5E22.png Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, and AJ watches Discord S5E22.png Twilight "I guess that's funny" S5E22.png Discord grabs one of his legs S5E22.png Twilight "It was fine!" S5E22.png Discord "And yet you look so glum" S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle "a lasting bond between friends" S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sugarcube Corner now an ordinary bakery S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Pinkie shows Starlight a tray of cupcakes S5E26.png Season six No Second Prances Mrs. Cake frosting a cake S6E6.png Chinaware floating off the shelves S6E6.png Baking supplies floating out of the cabinet S6E6.png Cooking utensils floating out of the drawers S6E6.png 28 Pranks Later Mr. Cake having lunch S6E15.png Twilight and friends approach Pinkie Pie S6E15.png Ponyville ponies talk to Pinkie about Rainbow S6E15.png Pinkie Pie laughing at Rainbow's prank S6E15.png Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Rainbow Dash "I needed your help" S6E15.png Rainbow enters Pinkie Pie's loft bedroom S6E15.png Rainbow finds Pinkie Pie in bed S6E15.png Rainbow returns to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Rainbow walking around scattered cookie boxes S6E15.png Rainbow Dash looks around the kitchen S6E15.png Mrs. Cake in the far corner of the kitchen S6E15.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Mrs. Cake S6E15.png Rainbow Dash trips backward S6E15.png Rainbow Dash hears the Cake twins S6E15.png Rainbow surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie and Mrs. Cake come out of the bakery S6E15.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby bakes a three-layer cake S6E19.png Crusaders "she's so good at things, it's frightening" S6E19.png P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Pinkie Pie slams the oven door closed S6E22.png Twilight "we thought there was a chance" S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike incredulous S6E22.png Pinkie Pie "it all started on the docks" S6E22.png Pinkie Pie "that's why the boat sinking" S6E22.png Spike "that'd be great too" S6E22.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E3.png Twilight and Spike enter Sugarcube Corner S7E3.png Twilight pleased that the babies are friends S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle browsing bakery sweets S7E3.png Pinkie Pie drops through a trap door S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle impressed by Pinkie's files S7E3.png Spike double-checking the schedule S7E3.png Flurry Heart splits balloon toy into two pieces S7E3.png Cupcakes splat against the bakery's wall S7E3.png Cupcake frosting stains on the wall S7E3.png Sugarcube Corner walls covered in frosting S7E3.png Twilight and Pinkie in messy Sugarcube Corner S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Sugarcube Corner exterior at nighttime S7E4.png Pinkie Pie "I couldn't get data points" S7E4.png Pinkie Pie "don't be so hard on yourself" S7E4.png Maud Pie and Pinkie Pie in bed S7E4.png Pinkie Pie races to the train station S7E4.png Honest Apple Rarity and Spike approach Sugarcube Corner S7E9.png Contest flyer being hung on bakery window S7E9.png Pinkie bursts through the bakery door with guitar S7E9.png AJ, Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike behind Sugarcube Corner S7E9.png Pinkie strumming a guitar outside Sugarcube Corner S7E9.png Pinkie Pie asks Rarity about the fashion contest S7E9.png Pinkie Pie's frizz is freaked S7E9.png The Perfect Pear The Apple siblings enter Sugarcube Corner S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "all three Apple siblings!" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "convinced me to pursue baking" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake "what I was supposed to do" S7E13.png Young Chiffon Swirl baking S7E13.png Pear Butter tasting Chiffon Swirl's recipe S7E13.png Pear Butter swapping Chiffon's frosting pouches S7E13.png Chiffon and Pear Butter proud of their work S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Applejack "I figured the Pears moved" S7E13.png Mrs. Cake somberly pouring cake batter S7E13.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac ask what happened next S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Pinkie Pie uncomfortable by the laughter S7E14.png Triple Threat Thorax and Starlight Glimmer at a cafe table S7E15.png Thorax "how we've been doing things" S7E15.png Bear-Thorax pouncing at Princess Ember S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Door bell ringing at Sugarcube Corner S7E19.png Rarity enters the bakery while brushing her hair S7E19.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake with sneeze-iversary cupcakes S7E19.png Pinkie Pie singing to the Cake twins S7E19.png Everything except Pinkie covered in silly string S7E19.png Pinkie Pie apologizing to Rarity S7E19.png Pinkie Pie pushing against the Cake twins S7E19.png Pinkie Pie notices soap bubbles generating S7E19.png Rarity at the front door of Sugarcube Corner S7E19.png Rarity looking inside Sugarcube Corner S7E19.png Sugarcube Corner covered in silly string and bubbles S7E19.png Pinkie and Rarity look at mess in Sugarcube Corner S7E19.png Magazine photo of Rarity helping Pinkie Pie S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png Pinkie tossing ingredients behind kitchen counter S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "represent each training session!" S7E23.png Pinkie "worth all the trouble to see her happy" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "break time's over!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie happily eating chocolate S7E23.png Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Pinkie Pie's theory board about Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it's been going on for years!" S7E23.png Applejack enters Sugarcube Corner S7E23.png Applejack looking for Pinkie Pie S7E23.png Applejack slides into the party-planning cave S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "but I'm not okay!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "it'll force her to admit the truth" S7E23.png Applejack "I don't think that's what I did" S7E23.png Applejack doesn't know how to leave the cave S7E23.png Pinkie Pie lying face down on her bed S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking out her bedroom window S7E23.png Pinkie Pie covering her mouth in shock S7E23.png Pinkie looks down at RD, Twilight, and Applejack S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I can't watch you do this!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "crust or some kind of concrete?" S7E23.png Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at Pinkie Pie S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Monday Blues Sweet Shoppe exterior in the rain SS6.png Sunset Shimmer tripping over SS6.png Sunset Shimmer trips over a dog leash SS6.png Season eight School Daze - Part 2 Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png Spike explains the situation to ponies S8E2.png Applejack "probably just off hidin'" S8E2.png Sandbar entering Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png Ponies and Spike looking at Sandbar S8E2.png Sandbar puts coupon on bakery counter S8E2.png Ponies looking back at Pinkie Pie S8E2.png Pinkie Pie "lots and lots of cupcakes!" S8E2.png Pinkie's friends thinking about her idea S8E2.png Rarity "buying pillows and blankets" S8E2.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash get stuck in the door S8E2.png Main ponies stuck in door at Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png Main five on ground outside Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png The Maud Couple Exterior view of Sugarcube Corner S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "no reason" S8E3.png Mudbriar in Pinkie Pie's party cave S8E3.png Pinkie Pie on top of Mudbriar S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "here's what I'm thinking" S8E3.png Mudbriar "just as I thought" S8E3.png Pinkie getting frustrated at Mudbriar again S8E3.png Pinkie Pie "I'm the expert here!" S8E3.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Pinkie Pie "it's pie season" S8E4.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity surrounded by boxes S8E4.png Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow Dash flipping in front of Pinkie Pie S8E5.png Pinkie Pie following Rainbow Dash's flipping S8E5.png The Break Up Break Down Exterior view of Sugarcube Corner S8E10.png Mrs. Cake talking with Sugar Belle S8E10.png Sugar Belle looking deadly serious S8E10.png Sugar Belle "I promise you, no mix-ups" S8E10.png Sugar Belle happy to see Big McIntosh S8E10.png Sugar Belle excitedly approaches Big Mac S8E10.png Sugar Belle "can I go first?" S8E10.png Big McIntosh leaving Sugarcube Corner S8E10.png Spike "I thought you'd never ask!" S8E10.png Marks for Effort Exterior view of Sugarcube Corner S8E12.png Cozy Glow holding multiple sprinkle shakers S8E12.png Sweetie Belle "took longer than I thought" S8E12.png Cozy Glow "you really think Mrs. Cake will like" S8E12.png Sweetie Belle encouraging Cozy Glow S8E12.png Mrs. Cake trying out her sprinkle shakers S8E12.png Yakity-Sax Ponies running away from Pinkie Pie S8E18.png Pinkie playing yovidaphone outside Sugarcube Corner S8E18.png Pinkie all alone outside Sugarcube Corner S8E18.png Pinkie drops yovidaphone on the ground S8E18.png Pinkie "no more yovidaphone playing for me!" S8E18.png Janitor pony pushing a garbage can S8E18.png Pinkie Pie watching from bedroom window S8E18.png Pinkie crying at her bedroom window S8E18.png Rainbow guiding Pinkie's hoof in the cake bowl S8E18.png Rainbow Dash looking at awful cupcakes S8E18.png Pinkie Pie falls into a deeper depression S8E18.png Main five see Pinkie's room is empty S8E18.png Maud Pie picking up the last box S8E18.png Twilight, AJ, and Fluttershy getting very worried S8E18.png Main five follow Maud outside the bakery S8E18.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Text Support Exterior shot of the Sweet Shoppe CYOE3c.png Twilight and Sunset in the Sweet Shoppe CYOE3c.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Limestone pointing to a pile of presents MLPBGE.png Limestone in front of a pile of presents MLPBGE.png Pinkie addressing Limestone upside-down MLPBGE.png Maud Pie "I've got it" MLPBGE.png Maud Pie "don't rock it 'til you try it" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bursts out of pile of presents MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie "am I up for the challenge?" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie decides to seek out the yaks MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie grabs her hat and scarf MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie puts on her winter gear MLPBGE.png Gummy drops down with a little parachute MLPBGE.png Animated shorts Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie and Cakes hold a museum unveiling MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Ice Cream Museum completely melted MLPS5.png Ice cream cones and cups melting MLPS5.png Tub of ice cream melting into goop MLPS5.png Giant ice cream sundae melting MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Twilight and Rarity race to Sugarcube Corner S9E2.png Pinkie Pie crying over the Cakes S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies off toward town S9E2.png Rainbow brings gardening tools to her friends S9E2.png She's All Yak Pinkie stirring batter at high-speed S9E7.png Yona looking surprised at Pinkie S9E7.png Pinkie makes hundreds of cupcakes S9E7.png Student Counsel Sugarcube Corner exterior at early sunset S9E11.png Mrs. Cake locking up Sugarcube Corner S9E11.png Mrs. Cake "oh, it's fine, dear" S9E11.png Mrs. Cake "I told her everything" S9E11.png Starlight "I haven't done a single thing" S9E11.png Between Dark and Dawn Pinkie Pie mixing cake batter S9E13.png Mrs. Cake stunned; Pinkie Pie annoyed S9E13.png Pinkie Pie and Mrs. Cake very startled S9E13.png Dragon Dropped Ponies at market outside Sugarcube Corner S9E19.png The Big Mac Question Spike "how long will it take you" S9E23.png Discord "they were placed properly" S9E23.png Discord about to snap his fingers S9E23.png Spike sighing with exasperation S9E23.png Mrs. Cake in a messy kitchen S9E23.png Mrs. Cake vigorously mixes cake batter S9E23.png Spike embarrassed "no reason" S9E23.png Spike covers his face in frustration S9E23.png Mrs. Cake rushing out of the kitchen S9E23.png Spike, Discord, and Mrs. Cake look at living apples S9E23.png Discord and Sugar Belle return to Sugarcube Corner S9E23.png Spike and friends see something huge S9E23.png Sweetie Belle writing Sugar Belle's message S9E23.png Mrs. Cake "you want to put each one of those" S9E23.png Sugar Belle "you three played such a big part" S9E23.png Sugar Belle "actually, it's twenty-two" S9E23.png Sugar Belle gets a pie out of the oven S9E23.png Mrs. Cake shrugging her hooves S9E23.png Sugar Belle and CMC at front of the bakery S9E23.png Sugar Belle opening the bakery doors S9E23.png Sugar Belle worried her plans will be ruined S9E23.png Sugar Belle and CMC evade Spike and Discord S9E23.png Crusaders walk toward Sugarcube Corner S9E23.png Scootaloo observing Spike and Mrs. Cake S9E23.png One living apple falls on top of another S9E23.png Everyone sees Big Mac and Sugar Belle are gone S9E23.png The Last Problem Twilight and Pinkie in party-planning cave S9E26.png Pinkie Pie holding a party hat S9E26.png Pinkie Pie looking through drawers S9E26.png Pinkie tossing party stuff behind her S9E26.png Pinkie and Luster approach Sugarcube Corner S9E26.png Older Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake S9E26.png Pinkie and her family outside Sugarcube Corner S9E26.png Miscellaneous Pinkie PiePies Room.png|Pinkie's room as seen on the German and Swiss Nick MLP pages My Little Pony Pinkie.jpg AiP Sugarcubecorner.png|Adventures in Ponyville's Sugarcube Corner My Little Pony party.jpg Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|Sugarcube Corner in a background for the episode Magic Duel